Ron
Ron (Ronnie to Dax, Ronzy to Reilly and Jonesy) is a character on Letterkenny, portrayed by James Daly. He is the gym buddy and later husband of Dax, and is never seen independently of him. Ron was a minor recurring character in Seasons 4 and 5, but became a regular in Season 6. Ron is originally from the city, and moved to Letterkenny for unspecified reasons. The first of the main characters to encounter him is Jonesy, working out alone at the gym. Ron and Dax approach him at the bench press and begin tossing hockey-related sexual innuendos at him. Reilly, working out alone later, receives the same kind of greeting. Dax: Who brought the fucking rocket, boys? Ron: Whose billet brother's a fucking rocket, boys? Dax: Let's play a little two-on-onesky. Ron: I'll play left, he'll play right, you fill the middle. Dax: Ride the pine, we'll change on-the-fly. Ron: Let's find your neutral zones. Dax: I'd love to backcheck you, bud. Ron: It's a butt-ending clinic over here, boys. Dax: You make my stick hot. Get it? Ron: Come penetrate the slot, mister. Dax: You a good D-man? Ron: I'll show you a good D, man. Dax: Why don't you go ahead and lay me some of that skin, Ronnie? Ron: Coming right up, Daxy. Reilly: I miss my buddy. Dax: I'll be your buddy. Ron: I'll be your buddy. Dax: What are we even doing here? Each reacts with indifference, distracted by their loneliness . Once reunited, however, they are more embracing of Ron and Dax's interest— to the latter's befuddlement. After Ron and Dax explain that Reilly and Jonesy are not their type— they are both into "otters" ("skinny hairy dudes")— they offer friendship. When Reilly asks what to call them, they reply with hockey player career metaphors. Reilly: So like, what are we supposed to call you then? Our gay buddies from the gym, or… Dax: We took gay in the expansion draft from you about a hundred years back. Jonesy: Butch? Ron: Shout out to our sisters in the women's league. Reilly: Fruit? Dax: Fruit had a cup of coffee in the show a few decades back, but never really produced for either of us. Jonesy: Bear? Ron: You guys released bear a while back for under performing and we got her at a friendly price. Been a real stud for us ever since. Reilly: Cub? Dax: Cub's been consistent since he put her on line with bear. Jonesy: Poofter? Ron: Still playing overseas, likely gonna retire there. Reilly: Nellie? Dax: Only your grandpa remembers that alumni. Jonesy: Homo? Ron: Homo maybe in your ring of honor, but never forget the body checks our goons threw down to end that career. Reilly: Queen? Ron: Queen is the best arena music of all time. But still, it's only for some. Reilly (to Jonesy): I'm not fucking saying it. Ron and Dax: Fag. Jonesy: Not sure that's P.C., but you said it. Ron: Fag got cut in the '80s, and may have cleared waivers, but we all made a gentlemen's agreement not to sign it because of behavior detrimental to the league. Dax: Call me Dax. Ron: Call me Ron. Reilly: Fuck, let's be buddies, Daxy. Jonesy: Let's be buds, Ronzy. Dax: Really? Reilly: Yeah. Fuck, you guys slam crush butts, we slam crush box, and the world keeps on turning, boys. Well, fuck, come over here and lay some skin on me, Daxy. Jonesy: Lay some skin on me, Ronzy. Reilly: Fist time! Look, Jonesy and I usually just fist each other like, just like that. Ron later gets married to Dax in Letterkenny, with most of the other characters in attendance at the wedding: the Hicks (plus Tanis, Bonnie, McMurray, and Jim Dickens) and the hockey players as guests, and the Skids DJing. After the wedding they are not seen some time, though they evidently begin to spend time with Reilly and Jonesy outside the gym. For example, they meet for a drink at MoDean's and are chirped at by Shoresy, Mary-Anne, and Betty-Anne, whose connection to Ron or Dax is unknown. Ron and Dax are not monogamous; they admit to Reilly and Jonesy that their marriage was one of legal convenience, to buy a house together. They are, in fact, even more promiscuous than the hockey players, which sets them up for a competition to see who among the four can bed the most sexual partners . The hockey players surrender after contracting a sexually transmitted disease in the course of the "Takedown Tourney" . On the same note, both participate in the Valentine's Day speed-dating event organized by the Matchmaker. Roald, the only other gay male in the group, assumes that everyone expects he will hook up with Ron and Dax right at the start of the event. He does leave with them, but only at the end . Appearance Ron is tall (about 190cm / 6ft 3in) and pale-skinned, with curly blond hair and green eyes. In the gym, his usual outfit is a yellow muscle shirt torn open down the sides to be more revealing, and short and tight white gym shorts. Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery RonAttention6x7.jpg RonDax4x1.jpg Category:Characters